Think and be wise
by russian and cute blader lover
Summary: For the Day of Silence and about Draco and his journey. Contains mention of different orientations, a learning fic.


Written for the Day of Silence yesterday.

As Draco walked down the hall, he received many stares. Everyone had since stopped talking to him since they found out he was gay and many threw slurs at him as well. As he headed toward Transfiguration someone pushed into him spilling his things upon the floor.

"Opps, sorry gay boy." Marcus Flint sneered at him. He scrambled to pick it up as people kicked it around. His dorm had been vandalized before also, forcing him to replace most of the belongings and no one seemed to care. Almost no one spoke up, perhaps for fear of being targeted themselves. For whatever reason, it continued day after day. He finally collected it all and hurried off to class, head down. He walked into the classroom and McGonagall chastised him. "Ah Mr. Malfoy, late again I see." His head ducked lower and students began to laugh. He had since given up on trying explaining it wasn't his fault. "Sit, Sit." She told him. "Now we'll partner to change frogs into a healing potion. This could be very helpful to you." Almost everyone scrambled to find a partner, a few left. "Mr. Boot partner with Mr. Malfoy," She prompted.

"No way! What if he tries to hit on me?" Terry shouted.

She sighed. "Mr. Zabini?"

"I'm not working with that fa-"Blaise shouted hatefully.

"Mr. Zabini!"

"That's what he is." Blaise said looking at Draco, making him wince.

"I'll work with him," a quiet voice said from behind him. Draco looked up in surprise; it was Justin Finch-Fletchley, kind hearted Hufflepuff.

"All right," McGonagall said surprised a little as well; usually no one would work with him. The partners moved next to each other. "Thanks," Draco whispered.

"No problem." Justin said. Then the teasing started a little later. "You gonna hit on him Dra-co, sec him up." Zacharias Smith called out. "Justin, you gay?"

"No," Justin responded.

"Then why talk with this-"

"Look, this is stupid. Just because Draco's gay doesn't mean we shouldn't talk to him or he'll hit on us. It doesn't change him, he still a nice person. We shouldn't allow stereotypes to control how we think," Justin said to everyone. Just then the bell rang and people filed out of class.

Only one other person was out-Cedric Diggory and he got lots of comments too. No wonder though; it was hard to be out, especially with all the homophobes at their school. Cedric was kicked out of the captain's position by the others members, and some of them berated him too. In fact Draco saw him now. Ron, Marcus, and others were pushing him around, kicking him and 

taunting him. They'd been harassing him for weeks now. "Hey Gayco, aren't you gonna defend him?" Ron taunted him. "You could try leaving him alone. What'd he ever do to you?" Draco said.

"He was born, and Nah." Marcus said. Oliver watched from afar, frowning but doing nothing.

"You know by being silent you become part of the problem." Neville's quiet voice suddenly came from behind him, making Oliver slightly jump in surprise. "What?"

"If you don't do anything, who will? Everyone assumes someone else will," Neville said.

"You think I should?" Oliver asked. Neville nodded. Oliver walked over the scene.

"Hey! Stop it!"He called.

"Come on, it's just a little fun," Ron protested.

"Not for Cedric. Now stop or I'll report you."

"The teachers don't care," Marcus said convinced.

"Oh yeah, we'll see. It isn't nice and I won't it on my team."

"You can't be serious! Picking him over me! He's a-"Ron said flabbergasted.

"I am. Now can you stop or I can report you."

"Try it," Marcus challenged as Zabini kicked Cedric viciously in the side repeatedly, and made Cedric make a mangled whimper. Zabini grinned and continued as Cedric tried futilely to protect himself, curling into a ball. "Leave me alone," he whimpered, begging. Zabini ignored him and Marcus grabbed Draco beginning to beat him as well. "We don't listen to you. We're doing what they deserve." Marcus said.

Oliver knew he needed help, he couldn't do it alone. There were too many of them, so he ran toward Professor Snape's office, who was closest. "Professor!" he said urgently.

"What is it? Don't I see enough of you already?" Professor Snape said.

"But Professor Marcus and some others are attacking Draco and Cedric!" Oliver said.

"I'm coming," Professor Snape said grabbing a few potion ingredients for healing and following. They arrived on the scene. "Mr. Flint, Weasley, Zabini, Goyle and Crabbe, stop at once and report to the Headmaster's office," he barked.

"But Professor it was self-defense," one of them protested.0

"Uh-huh. Go." They left sulkily to the Headmasters. Professor Snape began to access their injuries. "Diggory, how do you feel? "

"F-Fine Professor."

"What hurts?" the Professor asked.

"M-my ribs and stomach." Snape lifted up his shirt looking at the damage, and multiple bruises were forming. "Drink this," he said gruffly, handing Cedric a bone mending potion and moved over to Draco.

"Draco, are you all right?" Snape asked.

"Yeah, it was Cedric they were after. I was trying to help." Draco relayed to him.

"Well it's very good you boys did. 30 points to Slytherin and 35 to Gryffindor."

"Professor," Draco said quietly, "Justin stood up for me earlier."

"What do you boys think I am a point giver?" Snape said with a bit of a smile. "Fine, 25 points to Hufflepuff. Now I need you to you to go to the Headmasters and say what you saw."

"Neville was there too," Oliver said.

"I'll get him," the Professor said. They walked to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Come in! These boys were just telling me what they say happened."

"They were harassing Cedric again," Draco spoke up.

"All right and where were you?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I told them to stop and they didn't listen and then I saw Oliver come over," Draco explained.

"Oliver?" Dumbledore urged them on.

"Yeah so I came over and told them to stop as well, they wouldn't and started to beat them up."

"Who?" Dumbledore asked.

"Draco and Cedric. So yeah, I went to get Professor Snape since he was closest," Oliver finished.

"What injuries were sustained?" Dumbledore asked.

"My ribs were broke, some scars, and I have bruises on my stomach," Cedric said.

"Draco?"

"Bruises," Draco answered.

"You say again?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yeah, they've harassed Cedric before, sometimes me."

Just then, Professor Snape entered with Neville. "Professor, what Oliver said is true." Neville blurted.

"Yes, I witnessed their injuries and the beating itself," Professor Snape told him. "Draco and Oliver and I hear Justin is to be commemorated for what they did. I think they deserve house points."

"Yes, I agree." Dumbledore said. "Boys it looks like their story has the evidence and witnesses. I will talk to the school about homophobic comments."

Professor Snape nodded satisfied. "I'll give the house points and punishment and taking away of points."

"Of course, I think 40 each are sufficient," Professor Snape spoke again.

"Yes indeed." Dumbledore said. The next day Professor Dumbledore got up in front of everyone and explained a little of what happened. "We don't want any bias in our school," he finished. After the talk slurs and other things went down tremendously, but alas they couldn't stop everything. But the main tormentors were punished and on watch. The Weasley's were very disappointed in Ron's behavior and most people began to treat them with respect and not discriminate. 'Just let people be who they are' Justin proclaimed with wisdom and a majority followed his example. Justin, Neville, and Draco became the best of friends as well as Oliver, Cedric and others. Wise words were said 'Let people find happiness because that's really all anyone is ever looking for'

Think about the people who go through these kind of things everyday and maybe even get beaten. About the stereotypes and about how many times a day you hear that kind of stuff. Silence only adds to the problem not the solution. Stand up if you hear this stuff being said. The last quote is from a wise American. What can you do? This is for the Day of Silence and hopefully a brighter and more accepting future.


End file.
